The Woman in the Health Club
by ICarryYourHeart16
Summary: A filler for the scene where Brennan catches Booth ogling the woman in the health club in The Wannabe in the Weeds.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairing: Booth/Bones**

**Rating: PG-13**

**Summary: Just a little drabble inspired by the health club scene in TWITW**

* * *

Brennan noticed Booth's attention drift as she rambled on about people in the health club striving for physical perfection. The tiny twist of jealousy in her gut when she realized the reason for his sudden disinterest in her was a gorgeous woman doing an exercise routine was quickly squelched as she smacked him.

"You are ogling that woman."

"What? No I'm not, I'm just ah-"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm just ah I'm admiring her routine."

Brennan rolled her eyes.

The gym owner came before she could think of a retort and she frowned when he left and Booth's eyes slid again to the woman. She watched as he continued to stare without abandon. It was ridiculous how a man could turn into a pile of unintelligent mush when faced with a beautiful woman. She nudged him, hard.

"Booth! That does not help the investigation."

He just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

Brennan couldn't help but glance toward him as they drove. After a while she could see her scrutiny was making him uncomfortable.

"What!" He finally burst out.

"I was trying to understand your actions at the gym. Usually you're quite restrained when it comes to your attraction to women but today you were like a male lion in rutting season."

Booth's face went from surprise to embarrassment to annoyance in a second.

"Excuse me? Did you just compare me to a horny lion?"

"No, I meant you seem very sexually aware today."

Booth nearly swerved off the road and decided it was in their best interest that he pull over. As soon as the engine cut off he leaped out of the car and stalked over to Brennan's side, pulled her out of the car and dumped her on a bus stop bench.

"You're taking the bus today."

Brennan jumped up and trotted after him.

"I'm sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?"

Booth whirled around and glared at her.

"You just don't go around telling people that they are sexually aware, it's wrong."

Brennan jumped in the passenger seat and Booth sighed in resignation and got in as well.

"I didn't mean to make it sound like a character flaw, it was a scientific observation."  
"Look, just stay out of my business okay Bones. We're just partners, coworkers, nothing more. You don't talk to me about sex, got it?"

Brennan frowned, surprised at the hurt that laced through her at his rough tone. It was the anger that replaced the usual slight annoyance that stopped her in her tracks.

"I'm sorry Booth." She laced her fingers, suddenly annoyed that it was not only the harsh tone but also the fact that he had classified them as " just coworkers" that hurt her. Then to add insult to injury she became aware of the fact that a simple harsh tone had upset her. She was becoming much too sensitive.

* * *

Booth grit his teeth in annoyance. It was just like her to poke and prod at him till he blew up and then get that wide-eyed little girl look when he yelled at her. Now guilt was pulling at his heart and accusations were clanging in his head.

"Bones I'm sorry I blew up at you. It's been a while." Ugh did he just say that?

"Apology accepted." She said, "been a while since what?"

At least he didn't blurt out that his new found celibacy had a lot more to do with her than he was comfortable with. Booth ground his teeth. One day he was going to pay for his big mouth.

"Since, you know… I've ah…"

"Oh… Understood." She interrupted a slight pink tingeing her cheeks.

Booth looked at her.

"I'm also sorry that I said we were just coworkers. You're mean more than that to me. You're my best friend."

Brennan looked at him. She was surprised how such simple words could touch her the way they did.

"I feel the same." The words revealed none of the emotions she felt but the small smile she gave him was a glimpse.

Booth glanced at the clock. It was six; they usually finished work at this time.

"My mom sent me a coffee cake when I visited with Parker last weekend. I still have some left."

Brennan pursed her lips.

"We'll get fat."

"It's non-fat coffee cake."

"You're lying."

Booth grinned,

"So what do you say?"

"Alright, I'll have a small piece."

* * *

Booth sighed in satisfaction as he licked the last crumb from his fork.

"My mom can still cook with the best of them."

"I must admit that this was the most delicious coffee cake I've ever eaten."

Booth took her plate and piled it on his.

"She'll be glad to hear that."

Brennan followed him into the kitchen watching as he cleaned the plates. The rush of affection and the homey setting had her imagining them together, not married, but just living together and enjoying each other. Panic came shortly after and it was as if she was compelled to break the warm aura because of what it could become to her.

"Maybe you should seek satisfaction, it could become detrimental to our investigation as well as future investigations if you cannot control yourself around women."

Booth turned around, surprise on his face.

"Are you suggesting I get a hooker?"

"That would be unhealthy."

Booth could feel annoyance bubbling, stoking the fires of his temper.

"I can control myself around women Bones, where do you come off anyway, suggesting I'm no more than a body at the will of my desires?"

"I apologize, that was worded badly." She waited a beat. "Prove it."

Booth just looked at her. "How the hell am I supposed to prove it?"

Brennan knew immediately what she was about to do would cost her but it was as if she couldn't control the hands that reached out to grab his shirt and tug him close. She pressed her lips to his and nearly sighed in pleasure. There was something so primal and right about this.

* * *

A bolt of pure lust shot from every point where her body made contact with his and wreaked havoc with his system. Booth stood rigid as her mouth assaulted his and fisted his hands as her arms came around him and her body molded to his. He wouldn't let her win, let her equate this to some basic primal lust he felt towards all women. No, this was unique to her. He nearly lost it when he heard and felt the soft sigh shudder through her body, but merely tipped his head back and stared into her eyes.

"Well, did I pass?"

Brennan had to blink a few times in order to calm the sudden rush of sensations that had risen to the surface.

"Your control is superb."

She was almost disappointed he didn't react, not even the restrained response she had gotten when she was coerced into kissing him last Christmas. It occurred to her that he wasn't attracted to her and it made her feel all the more foolish.

"I apologize for that," she said, smoothing out the wrinkles where she'd grabbed him, "I acted irrationally."

* * *

Booth could barely hear her over the roar in his ears. All he knew was that he couldn't bear to have her touch him right then. His temperature spiked each time she smoothed a hand over his chest and he grabbed the hand that was causing him such exquisite torture. He looked into her eyes and the matching desire in them broke his rigid control with an almost audible snap. He pulled her up to him and ravaged her mouth. Her surprised gasp only spurred him on and he turned her around, pressing her against the wall with his body. His hands slid over her and possessed her. He was drunk on her taste, the way she all but melted in his arms. Rational thought and responsibility flew out the window alongside his morals.

Brennan could barely breathe as each new sensation assaulted her. His hands left a trail of fire in their wake. She could barely move but to cling to him as passion poured from him to her. The unbridled lust shot into her and curled deliciously in her belly. His hands slid under her shirt as his mouth traveled to her neck. His warm hands against her bare skin caused a shiver to ripple through her as the thought of those hands all over her bare skin and her hands all over his bare skin began to take root.

Booth slid a hand over the smooth, smooth skin of her abdomen, felt her muscles contract as he moved his hands up. The tight ball of lust in his belly pulsed along with his heartbeat but the shiver he felt slowly brought common sense back. He moved away from her, trying to calm the vicious need tearing at his self-control. This was the woman he worked with; sleeping with her would only complicate things. The fact that he knew sleeping with her would only complicate things in his heart was another story.

"Maybe you're right." He finally said.

She was silent, only her quick breaths punctuated the air.

"I should go, it's late."

Booth nodded, didn't dare look at her. He'd screwed up hugely this time around. This couldn't be explained away as surprise like when she'd kissed him under the mistletoe and his hands had snapped up to her waist, had tugged her towards him reflexively as she had tugged him towards her. The quiet click of his door made him look up. She'd forgotten her copy of the case file on the table where they'd sat. It would give him an excuse to drop by her house tomorrow, attempt to fix things.

**A/N: Hey there, I heard you are automatically entered into a drawing to win a million dollars every time you review a story here on ! I bet your chances will dramatically increase every time you write a review so why not review my story today? What? You didn't here about the million dollar drawing? Well that's becuase, well um... It's a SECRET! Yes!**


	2. Chapter 2

Booth tapped Brennan's case file nervously in his hands as he knocked on her door. It was seven in the morning, an hour before he usually picked her up. She opened the door cautiously and seemed surprised to see him.

"Booth, you're early."

He just looked at her. Her hair was damp from the shower and she wore a fluffy navy blue robe that intensified the color of huge blue eyes outlined in damp lashes. Her skin glowed and her lips and cheeks were a rosy pink. The lack of makeup made her look young and innocent. He handed her the case file and jammed his hands in his pockets.

"You left that in my apartment last night."

Brennan looked at the file in her hands, then set it down. The memories of the previous night flowed back and she nibbled on her thumbnail. She jumped when Booth's hand circled her wrist and pulled it away from her mouth.

"Why are you nervous?"

She looked at his face and saw regret and affection.

"I acted horribly last night."

Booth sighed and slid his fingers between hers.

"It wasn't your fault, I was the one that turned it into something more."

Brennan looked up at him, not sure of the feeling that slid into her chest.

"More?" The question was tinged with panic.

He dropped her hand abruptly.

"I'm a guy, if a beautiful woman kisses me I'm gonna kiss her back, it's, what are you always calling it? Biological urges?"

"Something like that." She murmured, hurt slicing through her like a dagger.

Booth ached to reach out to her, hold her in his arms and stroke her damp hair. But he'd seen the look in her eyes when he'd said the kiss was more than a point in an argument.

"I think we've been partners too long, it would probably be best if we both worked with someone else."

Ice plunged into his chest as shock shot through his veins.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

She wouldn't look him in the eyes,

"Last night was proof that things have gotten much too muddled, I myself have let my feelings become a problem."

Anger surged through his veins and burst when she calmly handed him the case file. He took it and threw it across the room, didn't bother to watch as papers fluttered everywhere.

"You know what? I've always defended you against the people who have accused you of being cold and unfeeling, but now I'm not so sure they were wrong after all." Booth punched his fist into the counter, not even wincing when the skin broke and blood welled warm on his knuckles.

"You're acting irrationally Booth."

"Fuck rationality, how can you throw what we had back in my face? You're my best friend!"

Brennan's eyes stung with tears but she willed them back.

"Coworkers in our line of work should not get so involved."

Booth shook his head.

"Fuck that." He said and slammed the door on his way out.

Brennan bit her lip, tried to swallow the bitter sadness that pressed at her throat and stung her eyes. It was for the best, she'd fallen in love with him and clearly he didn't feel the same way. The clean break would make it easier. If you broke yourself off from someone you needed more than a breath of air it wouldn't come as such a shock when they left. She took a deep breath, a bit of sadness was normal and when it passed she could get on with her life.

A spot of crimson caught her eye. She looked at the floor where drops of Booth's blood had fallen. Brennan bent down and wiped the drops with the corner of her robe. Suddenly a flash of pain shot through her and she gasped out a sob. Tears flowed down her face, hot and angry as she sat on the floor. Her hair fell across her face and her heart ached fiercely. She pressed her hand to it, as if it would relieve the pain. She didn't hear the door open.

* * *

Booth grabbed the banister for control. Anger that she could cause him so much pain so carelessly surged through him. Like hell he was going to give up his partner. She was his world, there was no way he would give her up without a fight. He opened her door roughly and was prepared to yell out her name when he saw her sitting on the floor, the corner of her robe clutched tightly in her hands, her head bent. Fear ran cold through his veins.

"Bones, are you okay?"

Her head snapped up and he saw her eyes red with tears. He bent down beside her, and pulled her into his arms. Brennan twisted and shoved him to the floor and glared down at him.

"Get out." She gritted through her teeth and slammed into her room.

Booth heard the click of the look and stood by her door.

"Bones, open up the door."

"Get out!" She yelled through the closed door.

"Bones I need to talk to you."

"My name is Doctor Temperance Brennan!" She yelled.

"Fuck that, open this door."

"I'm calling the police!"

"I'm the fucking police!"

Booth clenched his fists, she could make him mad enough to chew steel. It was too damn bad he was crazy about her. He kicked the door down and had the pleasure of seeing her face slack with surprise. The surprise didn't last long though and he was too late to dodge the phone she hurled at him. It hit him smack in the forehead and he pressed a hand to the spot. She had an arm like a major league outfielder. He barely dodged the lamp that followed and felt it thump against his arm. He rushed at her as she looked for something else to throw and wasn't quite quick enough to avoid the shoe to his gut. So much for the grueling army training. He caught her wrist as she reached for the second shoe.

"Why don't you simmer down Bones?"

"Not a chance in hell." She hissed and hurled herself at him.

She was clawing and scratching and biting and he was trying not to be ripped apart. They were perched precariously on the corner of her bed and he flipped her over and just as quickly lay on top of her hand pinned her arms above her head.

"Will you calm down for five minutes so I can talk to you?" He panted out.

She wriggled underneath him and he was pained to see the robe had slipped open and a long smooth line of pale skin gleamed in the morning sun.

"This is turning into something sexual real fast and I'd like to talk before we start bumping the uglies." His grin was fast and dangerous.

Brennan let out a feral growl and managed to knock his arms out from under him and flip him onto his side. She rolled over and retied her robe before flopping down beside him.

"I really hate you." She said halfheartedly.

"Look, if after this you still want to stop working with me then I will leave you be, but I need you to listen to me first.'

Brennan nodded and turned her head to him.

"I know last night things got a bit… Personal, but I can't let something like that ruin what we have, and what is so wrong with becoming more?"

She looked at him then slowly moved to him and pressed her lips to his.

"It isn't professional."

"Love rarely is."

Her shocked expression made him smile.

"Yeah big shocker, I'm in love with you. You're incredible, it shouldn't come as a surprise."

Brennan blinked then smiled and framed his face, a move that brought him to his knees.

"I love you."

He leaned over her and slid his lips slowly over hers, slipped his hand under her robe and reveled in the warm impossibly soft skin underneath. The scent of her swirled around him and tied up any thought of responsibility. Her hair was cold and damp against his cheek and smelled like heaven. He groaned as her hands slid up his shirt and pulled it off then simply rolled over and held her against him, skin to skin.

"I'm crazy about you."

Brennan smiled lazily then trailed an hand down his arm,

"I'm all for cuddling but I'm so churned up right now that if you don't get down to business I -."

Booth laughed and covered her mouth before she could go on.

"Duly noted."

**A/N: For just one review you can feed twenty starving muses a day. Why don't you click that button right now and make a difference?**


End file.
